


Dark Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Lana Del Rey’s track Dark Paradise. The track is fantastic, and if you listen to it, this fic will make a bit more sense. Ever since August 9th, almost a year ago, Beca has not accepted the death of her girlfriend. On the eve of the anniversary of Chloe’s death, Beca loses it at a Bella’s rehearsal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, there will be lots of mistakes. I can never catch them all.

Ever since August 9th, almost a year ago, Beca Mitchell has not been the same. She has lost seemingly everything she had to live for, and everyone around her began to feel her pain. Beca stopped making mixes, handed the pitch pipe to Fat Amy, and has been completely closed off anyone who had cared for her.  
On August 8th, Beca dragged herself into Bella’s rehearsal, eyes raw and red. Fat Amy gave Beca a tight hug, kissing Beca’s temple. Fat Amy knew exactly what day tomorrow was, and was worried what would become of the DJ tonight. Almost every upperclass Bella showed their condolences to the absent brunette that night. Beca received every hug, every “I’m sorry”, every single teary-eyed apology, but still she felt nothing. Beca smiled painfully at each and every one, but she still flinched at the mention of Chloe’s name. Beca sat down in one of the grey folding chairs, squeezing her eyes shut. The pathetic sounds of the girl’s hysterical sobbing called attention to herself, every Bella’s eyes watched Beca carefully.  
Fat Amy cleared her throat, trying to yank the attention away from Beca. Stacie mouthed “Just let her leave,” to the Australian. Fat Amy nodded promptly, striding over to Beca.  
“Beca, you are dismissed from rehearsal, we’ll see you on Thursday.” The blonde whispered. Beca whimpered into her hands, ignoring the aussie’s pardon. She clenched her teeth, grabbing at her sides. She missed Chloe’s arms around her, the soft kisses on her neck, the soothing lullabies the ginger used to sing to her. Beca looked up, eyes swollen with tears.  
“Thank you.” She choked out, standing up to leave. She wobbled upon standing, reaching frantically for Stacie’s shoulder. Stacie grabbed Beca’s arm, and pulled her up carefully. Beca melted into Stacie’s arms, nuzzling her face  
against the taller girl’s shoulder. Stacie ran her fingers through the alt girl’s hair, a tear rolling down her cheek. The senior Bella hated what had become of their once fearless leader.  
“I’m gonna walk her to her dorm.” Stacie sighed, lacing her fingers between Beca’s. Beca’s head snapped up,  
“Please don’t let me spend the night alone.” The brunette pleaded, scared of what would happen if she was left alone.  
“Aight, Bella’s rehearsal is cancelled for tha night.” Fat Amy declared flatly.  
“Uppaclassman come with me, we’re going to spend the night at Beca’s dorm.” She clasped her hands together, walking out to leave. Stacie tugged Beca’s arm gently, pulling her after Fat Amy. Lily, Denise, Ashley, Jessica, and Cynthia Rose trailed after the three girls, eyes turned down to the ground.  
“It’s all my fault that she’s gone.” Beca cried out, throat raw from sobbing.  
“Beca, you know that’s not true.” Stacie soothed.  
“Yes it is, if she wasn’t so upset when she drove away, she could’ve focused on the road!” Beca yelled angrily, ripping herself away from the senior Bella.  
“It’s not your fault that she crashed.” Fat Amy encourged, rubbing Beca’s back. Beca swatted Amy’s hand away, crossing her arms firmly. Stacie swallowed the lump in her throat, pulling out her phone to text Aubrey.  
‘Come to Beca’s dorm. We need you here.’  
Beca looked up to a rap on her door. Cynthia Rose rose to open it,  
“Aubrey Posen reporting for duty.” Aubrey smiled candidly, taking off her coat and coming inside.  
Beca groaned, returning her head to her hands. Aubrey pursed her lips and bent down to sit next to the brunette. This Beca was so different from the feisty, snarky, punk girl Aubrey once knew. This Beca was so small, so broken.  
“Alright, talk to me Beck,” Aubrey sighed,  
“What do you miss about Chloe?” She asked, waiting for a response. Beca roughly wiped her tears on her sleeve, and looked into the graduate’s eyes. Hands from each of the girls found a place on Beca, her back, her leg, her arm, they just needed her to know that they were there for her. Beca exhaled loudly, licking her lips.  
“I miss her hugs, I miss her smile, I miss the way her hair smells, I miss her voice… oh god her voice, I hear it in my head.” Beca rambled, words breaking under her tears.  
“Beca, slow down.” Aubrey cooed, nodding her encouragement. She closed her eyes, she never thought that she would be doing this, comforting her bestfriend’s girlfriend after she passed. She opened her eyes when Beca started again.  
“I don’t even have the will to live anymore. I miss her so much. I feel so empty, so useless.” Beca clawed at her irritated eyes.  
“Well, what about your mixes? What about moving to LA? Hell, what about these girls? They need you Beca. They’re miserable, just look at them.” Aubrey raised her voice, gesturing to the girls around her.  
Beca reached out with glassy eyes. All of the Bellas turned their eyes away from Beca’s sad gaze. They all agreed with Aubrey, they did need Beca, but they couldn’t face looking into her wet blue eyes.  
“You need to move on.” Aubrey whispered. Beca cringed, swallowing the lump in her throat. She sat static for a moment, absorbing Aubrey’s words.  
“Guys, I appreciate your help, but I need you all to leave. I’m not gonna to anything stupid, just let me be. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Beca stood up, straightening her t-shirt. Aubrey nodded at the girls, leading them out of Beca’s room. Beca closed the door silently behind them, and slid down against it. She gritted her teeth, playing with the material of her shirt.  
She knew Chloe wouldn’t want this, I mean, Chloe would be ashamed of Beca right now, moping around when her team mates needed her. Beca sighed, standing up only to hit the space bar on her laptop.  
*Every time I close my eyes, it’s like a Dark Paradise. No one compares to you, but there’s no you except in my dreams tonight…*  
Beca sang along weakly to the track, clenching one of Chloe’s old shirts against her chest.  
It was time to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the second and final part of Dark Paradise. Inspired by “Dark Paradise” by Lana Del Rey. If you didn’t listen to the track already, you should :) Ever since August 9th, almost a year ago, Beca has not accepted the death of her girlfriend. On the eve of the anniversary of Chloe’s death, Beca loses it at a Bella’s rehearsal.  
> But it was only just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet happy ending requested by an anon!

Chloe’s POV  
Chloe flung her hands against her ears at the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned, picking it up to see who it was. She squinted her eyes at the screen, Beca was calling her. She hit ignore, surely it wasn’t horribly important, it was 4am for Christ’s sake. Chloe nuzzled her head against her pillow, closing her eyes to find sleep once more. A violent rap at her door finally made Chloe drag herself out of bed. She opened her door to see a soaking wet Beca.  
Her eyes were wet and irritated, but Chloe couldn’t tell if she’d been crying because she was drenched from the late night rain. Before Chloe could say hello, Beca was clinging to her for dear life. Chloe shivered, rigid from the sudden wetness. She relaxed into Beca’s hug, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.  
“What’s wrong, baby?” Chloe cooed. Beca cried into Chloe’s shoulder, ignoring the ginger’s question. Chloe backed up into the edge of her bed, guiding Beca to sit down. She held up a finger, signalling for Beca to wait. Chloe rose and Beca whimpered, arms grabbing at her girlfriend’s waist. Chloe stroked Beca’s arms lovingly before breaking them away. She ran into her bathroom, and returned with a towel. She wrapped it around her girlfriend’s shoulders and sat back down.  
“Now then, tell me what’s wrong.” Chloe encouraged, taking her girlfriend’s hands in her own. Beca squeezed her eyes closed, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
“I had a dream you died.” Beca croaked out. “and you left me all alone, and I had a breakdown at a Bella’s rehearsal. I was so depressed to the point of giving the pitch pipe to Fat Amy, and Aubrey had to help me!” Beca chuckled softly at the last part. Aubrey would never be that compassionate to the DJ.  
“It’s alright, Beck. I’m right here. I’m alive. You’re still the leader of the Bella’s and Aubrey still hates you.” Chloe laughed, placing a kiss on the brunette’s temple. Chloe pecked her girlfriend’s lips and gave her a loving squeeze.  
“Now, I bet you want some dry clothes.” Chloe murmured. Beca nodded slowly, wrapped around Chloe like a baby koala. Chloe smiled at Beca’s child-like behavior, but peeled herself away from the brunette. Chloe strode over to her closet to pick out clothes for Beca. Beca yanked off her wet clothes, leaving them in a pile at the door. She unclasped her bra and shimmied out of her panties, because they were wet as well. Chloe returned, shocked at the sight of the state of her girlfriend. Her jaw hung open, and Beca’s face flushed beet red.  
“On second thought, you won’t even need these.” Chloe breathed, throwing them over her shoulder.  
The End.


End file.
